


My first kiss

by Multifandom_Stan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Stan/pseuds/Multifandom_Stan
Summary: Jaemin has to do a kiss scene for a drama and he is not happy about it.





	My first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light hearted fluff, nothing serious.

Jisung was enjoying his alone time in the dorm and watching a movie on the living room couch when an irate Jaemin throws the door open and agitatedly marches into his room, ignoring the poor manager who was following and trying to talk to him. Jisung sees him glare at the manager lethally before loudly shutting the door, never noticing the youngest member who had done his best to try melting into the couch. The manager sighed and grumpily sat on the single resignedly; then he noticed the youngest, whose eyes were wide in shock.

 

“Oh, right you don't have schedules today. Don't tell me you've been watching movies all-day Jisung, I plead with you, don't tell me.” Jisung smiles at the manager sheepishly, making him groan and face palm. Jisung glances at Jaemin's dorm and looks at the manager.

 

“So what's got him so mad?” The manager groans again and pulls at his hair in frustration, his back hunched over and elbows on his knees, the very picture of misery.

 

“You know that drama he's shooting?” Jisung nods, wondering why the manager was even asking, everyone knows Nana is shooting a drama. “Well the director just informed us that there'll be a kissing scene and THAT ONE OVER THERE IS OVERREACTING!” Jisung winces as he hears a loud sound from the room he figured Jaemin must've thrown something at the door.

 

“Uhmmm, what about you go home for now, get some rest and relax; I promise I'll talk to him okay?” The manager pulls Jisung into a hug.

 

“If only they're all as well-behaved as you Jisung.” The youngest had to stop himself from smiling as the ragged-looking man let go of him and approached Jaemin's door apprehensively. “I'm leaving now, do sort yourself out, I'll pick you up early tomorrow.” Another object collides with the door and Jisung decides to guide the frustrated man out the dorm before he decides to strangle Jaemin. “I don't get paid enough for this.” He mumbled and Jisung has to bite his lips to keep from laughing.

 

“You go home to your daughter, I'll take care of him and worse comes to worse I'll call Taeyong or Mark.” The manager nods and leaves after thanking Jisung.

 

Jisung glances at the door and decides that he could do with some peace offerings to calm the older member down; first he changes into an overly big sweater, the older member always softens when he looks cute, then he makes coffee for Jaemin and hot chocolate for himself. That done, he places both mugs on a tray with a few bags of junk food and knocks on Jaemin's door with his foot.

 

“Nana, I can't open the door, please open it for me.” At first there is only silence and Jisung wonders if the other has fallen asleep but a few seconds later he hears a sigh and then the sound of approaching steps. “Peace offering?” Jaemin eyes him and the tray before opening the door all the way.

 

“So what did the manager tell you?” Jaemin asks after grabbing his mug off the tray and settling back into his bed, Jisung places the tray on the side table and sits across Jaemin cradling his own mug in his hands.

 

“Not much actually, want to talk about it?” Jisung asks genuinely, he's not trying to force the other to talk to him about it, he does understand that there are stuff that the older members feel uncomfortable talking to him about and he figures that this could be one of them.

 

“I'm sure he's told you enough… they want me to do a kiss scene, a kiss scene Sungie!” Jisung nods although he is still unsure what the big deal was, and then he realized something…

 

“Wait, have you ever kissed anyone?” Jisung asks hesitantly.

 

“That's my point! Beyond kissing my family and you guys on the cheek, I've never kissed anyone and they want me to kiss some actress on the lips?! I don't want my first kiss to be some stranger!” He whines and then downs his coffee like it's some type of liquor.

 

“Oh wow, so what are you gonna do now? Do you even know how you’re supposed to kiss her? Cause that's gonna be embarrassing if you don't.” He receives a scathing glare.

 

“What do you even know about kissing? You're like twelve, god I shouldn't even be discussing this with you.” Jaemin face palms and Jisung growls, offended at being treated like a child.

 

“I'm seventeen, thank you very much! And I bet I know more about kissing than you do!” Jisung and Jaemin both freeze and stare at one another.

 

“Yah maknae, what the hell are you talking about?” Jisung turns Scarlet and refuses to answer the older member. “Oh my god, you actually kissed somebody?! You're telling me all about it and I'm telling Taeyong!” Jisung places his mug on the side table and bolts for the door, only for Jaemin to scramble after him and finally tackle him onto the couch in the living room.

 

“Get off me! I'm not telling you anything!” The youngest yells and struggles to get Jaemin off his back but although he is taller, Jaemin is still stronger so his struggles are futile.

 

“Oh no, you're telling me all about it.” Jisung continues to struggle and turns around to try pushing Jaemin off him.

 

“Get off me or I'm telling Mark and Taeyong about the tantrum you threw today.” He threatens, using all his strength to try to push Jaemin off him.

 

“That's not working today Sungie.” Jaemin grips Jisung's wrists gently and pinned it above the youngest's head. He grinned and looked down then noticed their position and just how lovely Jisung looked, with his hair all rumpled and his cheeks flushed. Jaemin couldn't help but lean down “Tell me to stop if you want me to.” He whispers before he leans closer to the youngest who has stopped struggling. It started with a chaste kiss, just their lips touching for a second or two and then it escalated and pretty soon the two boys were making out on the couch.

 

“OH MY GOD!” the pair pulled apart and looked towards the door wide eyed, there stood Renjun, Jeno and Chenle. The older pair looked at them in shock while Chenle was on the floor and clutching his stomach as he laughed his ass off; Jisung and Jaemin could feel the heat on their faces as they blushed.

 

“This is not what it looks like” Jaemin tells the new arrivals.

 

“Please say that when you've gotten off Jisung, no, on second thought, don't say anything, just don't. “ Renjun massages his temple, wondering why this couldn't happen when Mark was still around to deal with it.

 

“Guys please, you both have rooms, use it. We're not particularly interested in seeing you… Whatever it is you're doing.” Jeno pleads while Chenle just continues laughing his ass off. Embarrassed, the pair retreats to Jaemin's room, still not looking at each other.

 

“Well, if anything, I don't think you'll have any problems tomorrow.” Jisung comments casually after a few awkward minutes.

 

“There's that…” Jaemin answers awkwardly, a question bugging him still, “so who did you learn to kiss like that from?” Jisung rolls his eyes dramatically.

 

“I can't believe you.” The youngest huffs, “you really want to know?” Jaemin nods enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah, I really didn't think you'd have time for stuff like that Sungie, never mind be able to hide it from all of us.” Jisung sighs and mutters some choice words under his breath.

 

“You remember that party the 127 members threw for Mark when he became of age?” Jaemin nods, he remembers the party all right, what happened at the party is a totally different idea.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Jisung sighs in resignation.

 

“Everything, it has to do with everything because as it turns out, you are an emotional drunk who is a kissing monster to boot, and that night I just so happened to be your target. You took my first, second, third and who knows how many kisses and didn't even have the decency to remember!” Jaemin's stares at him blankly and then understanding sinks in.

 

“Oh my gosh! And I was so concerned about my first kiss when I stole yours! I'm a horrible human being, how old were you then? How old are you now? Oh my gosh I'm a pedo-” Jisung kisses him to shut him up.

 

“Don't even finish that, it's not like you forced me into anything. It's fine, we're fine.” Jaemin smiles sheepishly, eyeing Jisung's lips, wondering if the youngest would allow him another kiss.

 

“Would you mind if I kissed you again?” Jisung smiles at him slyly.

 

“I wouldn't mind, given that you take me out on a date. I'm not an easy boy, you know.” He teases Jaemin.

 

“Name a time and place, within reason of course.” Jisung looks at Jaemin in surprise, he hadn't expected to be taken seriously.

 

“Did you hit your head on set today? Cause this is really strange, even for you.” Jaemin kisses him again, finding that he really likes how that feels.

 

“Nope, but I really like you and I like kissing you, so why not?” Jisung grins and  pounces on Jaemin, giving him an extra long kiss.

 

“Of course, why not?” They grin at each other lovingly, and then a knock disturbs their moment.

 

“The food is here, I don't care if you're all lovey dovey now but if you don't come out soon then nothing will be left for you. Chenle is extra hungry by the way.” They groan at Renjun's interruption but make their way out the room. Jeno looks at them and chokes, Chenle grins and gives them a thumbs up while Renjun just shakes his head. The pair choose to sit across each other, their legs tangled under the table.

 

“So is Jisung moving into Jaemin's room now? Can I have the room by myself?” Chenle asks, Jaemin chokes on his mouthful of fried chicken while Jisung flushes to the roots of his hair.

 

“You don't even live here permanently, if you want a solo room, borrow Haechan's, he isn't back yet.” He scowls at his best friend who has a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“Ewww, who knows what nasty stuff he and Mark have done in that room.” Renjun slams his palms onto the table, startling all four of them into looking at the petite member.

 

“Nobody is moving anywhere; and now that you have that settled, you and Jisung are not allowed alone with closed doors. Do I make myself clear?” Renjun eyes Jaemin who in turn just gives him a charming smile.

 

“So wanna make out on the couch after dinner? No closed doors there,” Jisung asks Jaemin with a cheshire grin; Jaemin chokes on his mouthful again and Jeno, ever the good friend helps him, Chenle rolls on the floor laughing while Renjun wails into his hands…

 

“Fine, do whatever you want, just don't make me see anything.” Jisung and Chenle high five.

 

The next day Jisung arrived at the dorm while Jaemin was cooking and humming a song, obviously in a good mood. He surprised him with a back hug and a peck to the cheek.

 

“Hey you, so how was shooting?” He asks, Jaemin turns around and kisses him properly.

 

“It went fine, I only had to kiss her about a dozen or so times, still couldn't beat my first kiss though." Jisung smiled,

 

“She must've been bad, considering you don't even remember your first kiss.” They both laughed and Jaemin couldn't help but think that no one would probably top Jisung's kisses for him, that'll be his little secret though.


End file.
